Dragon Meets Brain
by Apples-And-Oranges
Summary: Hermione's last year at hogwarts. When she gets a mystery present! The plot is thickening! R&R!
1. Preparing and Presents

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.  k. Rowling and her publisher

AN: I know I'm not very good with details. I need some suggestions, so please include them in a review if you could! Thanks! R&R!

Dragon Meets Brain

Chapter 1: Preparation and Presents

          "Wake up honey, you only have a few hours to get ready!" Hermione's Mom knocked on the door and left. Hermione got out of bed and looked around her room, taking it all in. This would be one of the last times she saw it for a year. She looked towards her wardrobe and saw a pile of presents. She got all her birthday presents early because her birthday was September 19th. Hermione wanted to open them, but she knew she had to wait for her parents. 

          Hermione walked towards the door on the other side of the room. She held her breath every time she saw her new bathroom. It took over five months to build, but it was worth it. It reminded her of the Prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. It had a giant domed ceiling and at the peak was a skylight. In the middle of the room was a bathtub. IT was roughly the size of a small swimming pool. It had a large panel of knobs of different colors. On the left side was a shower with a smaller version of the same knobs. On the far end of the room was her vanity, which had a large mirror and had a comfortable chair. The toilet was on the right side, it had a little curtain you could pull around it. 

          Hermione headed towards the bathtub. Removing her pajamas, she turned the water on. She hopped in, jumping slightly at how warm the water was. She swam around a few minutes to get used to the water, and when the bath was full, turned the water off. She swan over to the panel of colorful knobs.

          They were the scents of the bubbles she could have. She read over the panel. "Hmmm. . . I haven't used Banana, cinnamon, chocolate, lilac, and rose yet. Which to choose. . ." She thought hard for a minute or two. "I guess. . . Rose!" She pushed the red knob and the tub started producing red bubbles. She breathed in the scent for a few moments and started washing up.

          After a half hour of bathing, she put on her robe and went back into her room. Opening her oak wardrobe, she looked through the tops. She decided that she would wear a cashmere sweater. She pulled out a pink one and a black one. She stood in front of her full length mirror, she looked at each one. After about ten minutes of standing and looking at herself in the mirror, she decided on the black one.

          "Pink's too girly," She mumbled as she put the pink one back on the hanger. She started taking out several skirts and jeans. She took out a tan khaki skirt, a denim skirt, flared black jeans, and regular blue jeans. It took her about five minutes, but she finally narrowed it down to the two skirts. Once again, she stood in front of the mirror. She tried each of them on with the sweater. She finally decided to wear the khaki skirt.

*******************************************************************

          After dressing, she went down to the kitchen, where her Mother was already preparing breakfast. Hermione sat down at the table, crossed from her Father.   
  


          "Hermione, what took so long? You usually don't take long getting ready for Hogwarts!" Her mother said, glancing back at her daughter, looking over her outfit. Her mother was always obsessed with looks, Hermione never inherited that gene. 

          "Yeah, is there someone your trying to impress Hermi?" Her father mumbled from behind his paper. 'Great!' Her father had always been protective of her. He had hit it right on. She was trying to impress someone. A certain blond haired, gray eyes boy, whom she was suppose to hate. Draco Malfoy. She'd liked him since she set eyes on him, but found out that he was a stuck up prick. Even after he called her Mudblood all those years, she still fancied him. You could call it an obsession. 

          "Maybe. . ." Her father dropped his paper and raised his eyebrows. She just loved to tease him, especially about boys. Her mother turned around to look at Hermione, her eyes wide with shock.

          "Really!? Hermione, that's great! Who is it!?" Her mother nearly screamed. For some reason, Hermione guessed that her mother had been waiting to give her the birds and the bees talk, but since Hermione never showed feelings for any boys, it didn't matter.

          "Yeah. . ." Hermione blushed. Now she'd get it. Her mother pulled her arm and ran up to Hermione's room. She closed the door behind her and sat down. Hermione got ready for girl talk. 

          "Honey, who is it? Ron? Harry?" She said with a toothy grin. Hermione nearly gagged on the piece of bacon she was still chewing. 'Harry? Ron? No no. . . .'

          "Of course not, I could never like them, we're just friends!" Hermione said through a fit of giggles. 

          "Hermione, tell me, I'm your mother! You can tell me! Seamus? Neville, Colin?" She named off all the possibilities. They got even worse. I mean, Neville?! Hermione just mumbled answers quietly. "Well, who else is there? I mean, it isn't one of your friends. . . What is that one boy that you said teases you a lot? Malfoy?"

          Hermione blushed till she looked like a tomato. She turned away, hoping her mother didn't notice. She wasn't that lucky. She jumped up and started dancing around the room. Hermione huddled in the corner, trying not to get stepped on by her ecstatic mother. After about ten minutes, her father opened the door and stared wide eyed at her. He cleared his throat. 

          "Dear, we have to be going, you need to catch the train," He mumbled to Hermione, backing against the wall so Mother wouldn't hurt him. Her mother finally stopped hopping around and walked out the door. "What's got into her?" 

          "My first crush, that's all!" Hermione said in a fake cheerful voice. Her father paled considerably. Hermione giggled. "I have to do my hair; I'll be out in a minute."

Her father walked out the door, mumbling things like "great" and 'first crush?". 

*******************************************************************

Hermione headed back to her bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she pulled out a vile filled with purple liquid. "Aha!" The liquid was her hair tamer. She wanted straight hair horribly, but the potion wasn't that strong. She liked her hair just the same. By taking the potion, it tuned smooth, resulting in soft, shoulder length wavy hair. She gulped down the sweet tasting potion and watched in the mirror. She just loved watching the transformation. 

          She felt her scalp tingle and cool. The roots of the hair started to smooth out, all the way to the ends. She brushed it out and ran her fingers through it. 'So smooth. . ." She threw the vial in the bin and pulled out a tube of De-oil. It was a magical potion that when applied to the face, would remove all extra oil. She applied it to her face and sat down at her vanity. Her face started to tingle. The potion hardened into a mask like cover and she pulled it off. She felt her face. It was soft and beautiful.

          She opened the drawer and pulled out her collection of makeup. She applied the foundation and powder. She took her time, getting everything right. She also applied a light blush. She used an eye shadow that matched her outfit. Finally, she added a shimmering pink gloss. Looking in the mirror, satisfied. She cleaned off the vanity and headed towards the door.

*******************************************************************

          Her father had already loaded her trunk and owl and cage. Crookshanks had died soon after she came home from school, and her parents bought her an owl. Then Hermione remembered something. "Mom, Dad, when am I going to open my presents?"

          "Well, this may seem a little weird, but since we're running late, you get to open them on the way to the train station," her father said, beckoning her towards the car. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. She waited a few minutes till her mother and father got in.

          "We're off! Open your present's honey!" Her mother said with a smile. Hermione turned and reached for the one on the top. It was wrapped in blue paper with little birthday cakes. She opened the paper carefully at first, but got annoyed and ripped it off. Inside was what else, a book. 

          "'Hogwarts: A History, Revised version'. Mum! You knew I wanted this?" She said, reading the card. Her mother just smiled and nodded. Hermione hoped that all the presents weren't books. She grabbed a pink one slightly smaller than her Mother's present. It read 'From Daddy'.

          It contained a one hundred pack of the hair potion she used. She was running low, so this would come in handy. "This is great! I was running low! Thank you!" She said as she looked at the rows of purple vials it contained. She went back to her presents.

          After opening all her presents, she loaded all the presents into her trunk next to her. Then she noticed a small, green and silver package about the size of a pen, rectangle shaped. 'Wonder who this could be from.' She despised the colors, but opened it. 

          Inside was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen. It had small little sapphires, her birthstone, and diamonds in a pattern. It seemed to be pure gold. She slipped it on her wrist and it seemed to fit itself on perfectly. She knew immediately that it was magical. She was shaken out of her thoughts by her Mother.

          "Honey, we're here! Dad's gone to find you a cart to put your stuff on," her mother said, all the while looking at the bracelet. "Who gave you that?" She touched it and ran her fingers a crossed it.

          "Someone who knows how to do magic, it fitted right on my wrist when I put it on," Hermione said, admiring it. She once again was deep in thought about who it came from. 'Ron? No, he couldn't afford it. Harry? No, he usually go books for her, and this seemed like a gift you'd give to someone you fancy, they had already settled their feelings to one another. Draco? No. . . . He hates me. . ." she was brought back down to earth.

          "Honey, I got you a cart!" Her father said, tapping on the window. Hermione hopped out of the car and started loading her stuff onto the cart. When she loaded everything on, her parents approached her and gave her a hug. "Make sure you study hard!" Her father said, glancing down at the bracelet.

          Her mother noticed where he was looking and said in his ear, "Hermione's got herself a secret admirer!" Hermione blushed at what her mother said. Her father paled a bit. Hermione said her goodbyes and entered the station. She glance up at the sign that read 'Platform 9'. She approached the barrier. She took one last look at the muggle world and ran through. 


	2. Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

AN: This chapter has a little surprise to it, some of you may have guessed what's going to happen, but, surprise!

  
Dragon Meets Brain

Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

Previously In Dragon Meets Brain:

Her mother noticed where he was looking and said in his ear, "Hermione's got herself a secret admirer!" Hermione blushed at what her mother said. Her father paled a bit. Hermione said her goodbyes and entered the station. She glanced up at the sign that read 'Platform 9'. She approached the barrier. She took one last look at the muggle world and ran through.

*******************************************************************

          Platform 9 and ¾'s came into view, but before she could stop, she slammed into someone. Before she fell, all she saw was blond hair. She looked around, still on the ground. She slowly pushed herself up, but her elbow was sore. She let her right arm fall back down and tried to push herself up with her one good arm.  As she tried to get up, someone held their hand out to her. She took it without hesitation.

          She shook off her robes and looked up. There, standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy. He looked so different. He was tall, 6 feet at the least, and was tan, a change from his normal, pale self. She didn't realize she was staring. He finally spoke up. 

          "When you stop staring, maybe you would like to apologize?" He said with a sneer. Hermione blushed at the thought of being caught. She fumbled with her fingers. Hermione finally got her voice back.

          "Oh. . . Sorry!" She said fumbling with her bracelet. She had a weird thought it might have been him who gave it to her. He looked down at what she had on her wrist. He was at a loss for words. He remembered back when he was in Diagon Alley with his Slytherin friend, Rodney Hanson. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

          "So Rodney, what've you been up to over the summer?" Draco asked, a glint in his eye. Rodney was known as a womanizer, with a different girl every month, a week even. Though Draco couldn't talk, he wasn't much better.

          "Oh, nothing really, I know what your thinking, but I haven't been out with a girl all summer!" Rodney replied, somewhat proudly. Draco was at a loss for words, Rodney, not out with a girl? He was quickly brought back down to earth by his friend.

          "I've gotten all my stuff for school, I just need to pick something up at Henderson Jewelers. . ." He replied, this time looking somewhat guilty. He was suddenly very interested with his feet. 

          "Finally got a steady girlfriend?" Draco asked, grinning at his friend.

          "Not really, kind of a gift to ask her to be my girlfriend." Rodney mumbled. He was still looking down at his feet.

          "Who is it? Anyone I know?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows a bit. He was suspicious. If she was an acceptable to tell Draco, it wouldn't be so hard to tell him. 

          "Not really. . ." Rodney said guiltily. He was terrible at lying. He blinked a lot and fumbled with his thumbs. Draco wanted answers. He put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

          "Look, who is it? I want answers, now!" Draco said with a frown. Rodney looked up and him and shrugged. He kept on walking and went inside the jewelers. Draco ran inside to see what he was getting. When he entered, he found Rodney talking to one of the employees, who was holding out a box.

          "Thanks a lot, I'm glad that you could get it so quickly, thanks again!" Rodney said, taking the box and opening it. Inside was the most beautiful bracelet that Draco had ever seen. It had little sapphires and diamonds in a pattern. It was set in pure gold. It was grand even compared to his mother's jewelry. 

          "Who's that for? I want to know!" Draco said, almost whining. He wanted to know who was worth such a beautiful bracelet. Rodney didn't say anything. He just held the box tightly. "Fine, you don't want to tell me, then that's okay, I'll find out eventually.

          Draco left Diagon Alley, plotting. He would find out whom that bracelet was for, if it was the last thing he did.  

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

          Draco stood, shocked at what he saw. He felt a pang of jealously. He had been denying his feelings for her for so long, he couldn't anymore. Why would he be jealous of someone giving her a romantic present if he didn't like her? He loved, well, love was a strong word. . . He liked Hermione Granger.

He finally said something. "So. . . Who gave you that bracelet?" He noticed her face lit up a bit. She looked up at him and smiled. Not a mocking smile, but a sincere smile.

"Well, actually, I don't know, the person who sent it didn't say who they were. I got a secret admirer I guess," she mumbled, looking down at the bracelet. Hermione silently thought, 'He sent it, I bet anything. He's trying to find out if I like it!' She blushed. Draco didn't seem to notice but kept talking.

"Yeah, secret admirer. . ." He said, running his fingers down the bracelet. He blushed when he brushed her hand with hers. He quickly pulled back. "I have to go, see you around. . . I guess." 

"Bye. . ." she said with a hit of disappointment. She watched Draco's retreating figure and went on with what she was doing. She pulled her cart towards the benches that Harry, Ron, and Ginny usually met her at. She couldn't help but notice that she was getting looks from a lot of the boys, some of them who hated her. She saw Harry in the distance. She got and idea to get the boys to stop staring. "Hey, Harry!? Over here! It's me, Hermione!" She screamed. To her satisfaction, most of the boys turned away with a disgusted look on their faces. Then she thought grimly, 'Am I that bad?' By the time she had finished thinking about that, Harry, Ron and Ginny had approached her. 

          "Hey Hermione! How was your summer?" Harry said, giving her a hug. He looked at the girl before him. Beautiful, smart, and friendly. He could've slapped himself. 'What am I thinking? Hermione and I already discussed this. We don't have feelings for each other! I don't like her, do I?' She was everything he wanted. She could help him in everyway. She was what he wanted in a girlfriend. As Harry thought about, he realized it. He did like her. He always had. Even when he dumped her for Cho, he liked her. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts.

          "It was great! My family went to Bulgaria and I visited Krum! He isn't mad at all that our relationship didn't work out. I just want to be friends with him." She didn't look the slightest bit sad. She actually had a grin on her face. She must've not regretted dumping Krum a bit. 

'I may have a chance! She's not seeing anyone!" Harry thought, plotting how he could get Hermione back.

*******************************************************************

And the plot thickens! What will happen? Will Harry earn her love back? Or Draco? OR the unknown Rodney? We will see, read next time! (I know the title is a bit self explanatory, but it may be deceiving! R&R! TBC!


End file.
